


Bibliophile

by STsuki



Series: Wonderful days of a beautiful boy [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Books, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: A Jason le gusta Jane Austen a Dick le gusta que Jason le preste atención.





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> Porque no hay suficiente jaydick con Jason como robin.

Dick tomo una respiración profunda antes de estallar en risas de nuevo y tratar de formar oraciones coherentes.

—Y luego Wally hizo estallar su súper traje y...

—Hmn…

Dick se rió como un loco otro par de minutos recostado de cabeza en la cama de Jason, sin que a este último le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Su más reciente misión había sido muy graciosa, había vuelto directo a la mansión a contarle a Jason, quien siempre parecía entretenido y un poco envidioso por no ser parte de un grupo de jóvenes héroes aun. Bruce lo había estado retrasando, debía esperar. O eso es lo que siempre recibía en respuesta al preguntar. Dick parpadeo aun con rastros de sonrisa y se recargo en la cama sobre sus codos mirando a Jason leer ávidamente el libro entre sus manos.

Era precioso. Una certeza absoluta y brutal. Tanto que Bruce no iba a dejarlo nunca salir de su vista en cuanto estuviera en sus manos la oportunidad de evitarlo. Dick no podía evitar estar de acuerdo, así que solo había hecho espacio suficiente en su agenda para pasar por la mansión más a menudo. Todos estaban encantados de su acercamiento con Jason aun si en público recibiera puñetazos cada que lo abrazaba en lugar de besos asfixiantes.

Habían ido escalando poco a poco, además de la obvia e intensa atracción física estaba el hecho de que en verdad se gustaban por quienes eran, bueno a excepción de cuando Jason estaba así de entretenido con un libro, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

—Y luego Batman apareció y bailo la macarena con un tutu rosado.

—Mnh… vaya.

Dick frunció el ceño y se incorporo de golpe, arrojándose sobre su espalda con fuerza.

—¿¡Dick que haces!?

—No me estas escuchando Jaybird —murmuro como un niño petulante contra la piel de su nuca. Jason se estremeció y sintió el puchero contra su piel dándole escalofríos.

—Te escucho, pero esta asignación en verdad es buena.

—¿Si? ¿Qué lees? —habló sobre su piel riendo al ver sus vellos erizarse.

—Unf~ Emma de Jane Austen.

—¿De verdad?

—Uhum…

Y Dick frunció el ceño otra vez porque Jason ya estaba de nuevo con la cabeza enterrada en el libro. De repente tuvo una idea. Deposito un beso caluroso entre el hombro y el cuello del menor y Jason sonrió pero por lo demás no obtuvo ninguna reacción y eso no era agradable.

Jason se concentro en las letras frente a sus ojos, en cualquier otro momento estaría a horcajadas sobre Dick besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, pero ese libro en verdad era bueno y tenía una especie de fijación con los buenos libros como esos, además era un regalo de Bruce, una jodida e impresionante primera edición, así que el cosquilleo en sus extremidades y el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas lo asocio a su emoción y no al hombre encima suyo besando cada tramo de piel disponible como un adicto.

Jason se estremeció bajo sus manos al deslizarlas sinuosas entre su camiseta marrón y la tirilla de los pantalones mientras mordisqueaba delicado sobre su nuca y su pelvis se ondulaba sobre los glúteos firmes y cálidos de Jason.

—¿Por qué no lees un poco para mí? —susurro con ardor justo sobre su cuello y luego tiro del lóbulo de su oído antes de inclinarse a olerlo con un deleite extraño. Jason parpadeo y miró de reojo a Dick recibiendo una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían idiota y suspiro, parecía sensato aunque la presión caliente sobre todo su cuerpo era una distracción. Resoplo y empezó a leer.

— _El señor Frank Churchill era uno de los orgullos de Highbury y existía una gran curiosidad por verle, aunque esta admiración era tan poco correspondida que él nunca había estado allí._

Dick asintió y levanto su camiseta empezando a dejar besos suaves sobre su columna vertebral. Era Nightwing y había sido Robin, eso automáticamente lo volvía una persona multitarea.

Dick se hundió en Jason, su aroma, su sabor, la suavidad de su piel y el sonido de su voz, las palabras claras y ordenadas que hacían temblar su cuerpo como si estuviera prometiendo la más placentera de las obscenidades.

Acaricio sus costados y la piel de gallina estallo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Dick sonrió apoyado sobre su espalda baja. Jason seguía tan tranquilo leyendo para él como si nada aunque ya se notaba el rubor en las orejas y los nudillos blancos sobre las páginas del libro.

Sonrió travieso y deslizo sus pantalones y ropa interior con un movimiento fluido, Jason jadeo pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer otro sonido cuando Dick abrió sus glúteos y enterró su lengua en el orificio sonrosado de su "hermanito".

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dick!

Bueno, eso era lo que había estado esperando. Dio un lametón áspero y deliberadamente lento contra su piel y luego se aparto sonriendo.

—¿Si?

Jason lo miro y lo fulminó observando la sonrisa de Dick hacerse más amplia.

 —Bueno si no dirás nada, puedes seguir leyendo para mi, Jay —susurro sobre su glúteo deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre un muslo tembloroso.

Jason se giro y tomo el libro con movimientos rígidos, ahogo un gemido al sentir la invasión y respiro pesadamente con la mirada acuosa y el sudor perlando su frente. Había pensado que con Alfred y Bruce en casa Dick iba a mantener los jugueteos solo en jugueteos, pero ahora no podía pensar o recriminarse por haber sido tan ingenuo, las palabras se le atoraron tras una ingesta aguda y un espasmo involuntario.

Dick, el bastardo se estaba riendo y besando y acariciando al mismo tiempo mientras su trasero se removía inquieto y respingaba ansioso hacia la boca hambrienta de su supuesto hermano mayor.

— _Su situación era a un tiempo motivo de horas de gratitud para la señora Weston y sólo de momentos de pesar; y_ …

Dick se volvió a reír antes de hundir su lengua mucho más profundo de lo que Jason había esperado. Era tan sucio y obsceno, y estaba tan ido. Empujo el libro a un lado y se aferro a las mantas alzando el trasero en un ruego silencioso. La satisfacción de Dick era una cosa física, como melaza, pesada y asfixiante en su enorme habitación que se había reducido a él en sus rodillas sobre sus mantas.

—Eres precioso Jay, tan, tan lindo —Dick murmuro observando fascinado el orificio mojado palpitar y contraerse, con los testículos tensos y la piel de los muslos sudorosa.

Un ave revoloteo con estruendo fuera de la ventana y Jason enterró la cara en su almohada silenciando los gritos y porquerías que querían escapar de su boca mientras su trasero era devorado con gula por Dick, el monstruo.

Empezó a retorcerse sintiéndose mojado y suave por dentro, mientras su pene hinchado e inhiesto babeaba sobre las sabanas limpias, impulsado por el rítmico balanceo de sus caderas. Un chasquido ruidoso lo sobresalto y se sonrojo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el hipo extraño que escapo de sus labios. Dick se puso tenso por un segundo y luego jadeo duro contra su agujero, Jason escucho el desgarro de la tela mientras gritaba como un poseso contra la almohada sintiendo sus muslos palpitar y contraerse a causa de las réplicas, hasta que cayó sobre las mantas húmedas sin fuerzas, saciado y en shock.

Dick lo aplasto y beso la parte trasera de su nuca y solo entonces noto la humedad pegajosa entre sus muslos, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y luego empujo a Dick fuera de la cama.

Levantándose apurado hacia el baño, ignoro las risitas burlonas del mayor todo el camino hasta que azoto la puerta y luego gimió contra su palma, porque Dick solo había llegado de… De comérselo. Otro gemido angustiado escapo de él, al ver su expresión en el espejo. Respiro profundamente y luego se limpio cuidadosamente con una toalla húmeda sintiendo que se iba de bruces al tocar entre sus piernas.

Aun llevaba la camiseta puesta  y después de verse con cuidado al espejo decidió que mejor se la quitaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta las sabanas estaban limpias y las ventanas abiertas, la sabana sucia estaba en un escondite que Dick aun no le revelaba, pero creía que era la mochila que había empezado a llevar consigo cada que estaba de visita "casual". No sabía cuan seguros estaban respecto a lo minucioso que Alfred podía ser pero en realidad no importaba.

Dick sonrió al verlo desnudo mirando entretenido sus pies.

—Estas maravilloso Jaybird.

Era tan honesto, Jason no sabía qué hacer con tanta honestidad, así que frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Quieres que siga leyendo para ti?

—¡Por supuesto!

Dick era tan fácil de hacer feliz, como un cachorro. Jason salto a la cama y le dio una mirada significativa antes de prácticamente arrancarle la camiseta. Era arriesgado, tan, tan peligroso, pero Jason no podía poner el suficiente cuidado al respecto y antes de que siguiera burlándose de él, lo beso profundamente como había deseado hacer toda la tarde, lo miro intensamente a los ojos hasta que Dick se relajo en su contra y frotó sus narices como si fuese un crió, sintió que se volvía a sonrojar pero beso su boca una última vez y se acomodaron en un lío extraño de mantas y piernas hasta que Dick se abrazo a su cintura y recargo su rostro sobre su vientre. Jason sujeto el libro con una mano y con la otra acaricio el cabello de Dick retomando la lectura, esta vez desde el principio.

_—C_ _apítulo primero. Emma Woodhouse, bella, inteligente y rica, con una familia acomodada y un buen carácter, parecía reunir en su persona los mejores dones de la existencia; y había vivido cerca de veintiún años sin que casi nada la afligiera o la enojase…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! que gustazo! Vengo muy emocionada!! ya solo faltan 20 para los mil kudos!! wohoo!! aré una dinámica en facebook para regalar algunos drabbles y otras sorpresillas una vez que llegue a la meta xDD pueden seguirme dando me gusta en mi página de facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyarme pueden dejarme una [ comisión!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/159998400888/comisiones/) O regalarme un reblog en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161155497968/bibliophile-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of) O directamente del [ Jaydick feed](http://ao3feed-jaydick.tumblr.com/post/161155237554/bibliophile)
> 
> Esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo que [ You cant start a fire without spark ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10877412) Muchas, muchas gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!! ^O^


End file.
